Kids For Character
At Universal Studios Florida Caring *Nick Jr.'s Gullah Gullah Island #Armardo #Taylor #Binya Binya *McDonald’s #Ronald McDonald *Thomas the Tank Engine Respect The Jetsons 1. George Jetson Barney & Friends #Barney (Clip: Barney: My Party with Barney) #Baby Bop #BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! #Lamb Chop #Brobee #Toodee #Woody Woodpecker #Muno #Dogsby #Foofa #Pablo #Bella #Fizz #Jake #Milo #Max #Tyrone #Uniqua #Tasha Citizenship 1. Arthur 2. Babar 3. Blue Clues 4. Steve 5. Joe 6. Gina D Kids Club 7. Mr. Ratburn 8. Disney's Chicken Little 9. Mr. Haney 10. Spider-Man 11. Prunella 12. Binky 13 Mrs. MacGrady 14. Buster 15. Francine 16. Kung Fu Panda 17. Grandpa Dave 18. D.W. 19 . Mom 20. Baby Kate 21. Garfield 22. Spot Responsability The Magic School Bus #Ms. Frizzle #Tony The Tiger #Sonic the hedgehog #Liz the Lizard Scooby-Doo The Cat in the Hat Cheesasaurus Rex Santa Clause Trustwortiness The Puzzle Place #Julie Woo #Skye Woo #Lace Flores #Kino Flores #Miffy #Mother Bunny #Father Bunny #Yogi Bear #Bobo Bear #Little Bill #Mrs. Hogenmuller, Father, Ian, Mother, Julian, Francine, Grandma, Ovilia The Pig #Grover #Handy Mandy #Eureeka #Andrew #Pillsbury Doughboy #Kiku #The Ferocious Beast #April #Curious George #Buzz Lightyear #Dorothy The Dinosaur #Miss Murray #Peter Rabbit #Leon MacNeal Yogi Bear 1. Yogi Bear 2. Boo-Boo Bear Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #''The Puzzle Place'' © 1996 Lancit Media Productions Ltd #''Barney & Friends'' © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. #''The Magic School Bus'' © 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. #''Lamb Chop's Play-Along!'' © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises,inc. #''Gullah Gullah Island'' © 1996 Nick Jr. Productions,inc. #''Babar'' © 1996 Nelvana Ltd #''The Cat in the Hat'' © 1996 Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. #''Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Garfield'' © 1996 PAWS, Inc. #''George Jetson'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Kino's Storytime'' © 1996 KCET Productions #''Madeline'' © 1996 DIC Entertainment l.p./Ludwig Bemelmans #''Ronald McDonald'' © 1996 McDonald’s Corporation #''Peter Rabbit'' © 1996 Frederick Warne & Co. #''Scooby-Doo'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Spot'' (© 1996 Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd #''Thomas the Tank Engine'' © 1996 Britt Allcroft Productions #''Woody Woodpecker'' © 1996 Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. #''Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions Starring 1. The Puzzle Place "Spooky" DVD 2. Barney Super Singing Cirucs DVD 3. The Magic School Bus "Human Body" DVD 4. Lamb Chop's Play-Along "Fighting Fair" DVD 5. Gullah Gullah Island "Polliwog Day" DVD 6. Babar The Movie DVD Songs #It Your Character That Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #That Not Fair #Go Underneath the Broomstick #With Friends and Family #The Six Pillar Shuffle #Railroad Tracking #Dear Grandma #Brush Brush Bree #Clean up the House #Under Your Blanket #Mousekedoer #Do Your Part #Hip Hop Happy Birthday #Make Hand Clean #Hi Five Friends #The Unknowns Songs #Kids for Character Videos of Kids for Character #''Kids for Character'' #''Choices Count'' #''Kids For Character (DVD)'' Starring of Kids For Character #The Puzzle Place (Trustworthiness) #Barney & Friends (Respect) #The Magic School Bus (Responsibility) #Lamb Chop's Play-Along (Fairness) #Gullah Gullah Island (Caring) #Babar (Citizenship) Starring Of Kids For Character (DVD) #Muppet Babies (Trustworthiness) #Bear in the Big Blue House (Respect) #Dinosaur Train (Responsibility) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Fairness) #Hip Hop Harry (Caring) #Dittydoodle Work (Citizenship) Emma The Pallbearer The Cider Hosue Rules Shakespeare In Love "Miramax Movies To Remember" Music Of the Heart Boys and Girls The Crew Unbreakable Bounce Soundtrack Spot Triva Trustworthiness means Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises. At The Puzzle Place, Julie learned that having Skye trust her is very important. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated. Barney, Min, Tosha, and Shawn sing a song to teach Baby Bop about Respect. Responsibility means Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. In The Magic School Bus, Arnold learned that part of Responsibility is taking care of the that you borrow like Mrs. Frizzle's keys. Fairness means Play by the rules, Take turns, share with and listen to others. Lamb Chop learned how to share and kids need to be fair to parents too. Caring meansBe kind • Be compassionate and show you care. On Gullah Gullah Island, James learned that when you care about someone you need to be nice to them even when they make a mistake. Citizenship means Do your share to make your school and community better • In the jungle, Babar and the rest the animals work together to put out the fire. What Did Go To The Universal Studios Florida to See All New Kids for Character. the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when The Puzzle Place Barney Schoolastic's The Magic School Bus Lamb Chop's Play-Along Nick Jr's Gullah Gullah Island Babar The Cat in the Hat The Flintstones Garfield William's Wish Wellingtons The Jetson Madeline Ronald McDonald Peter Rabbit Scooby Doo Spot Thomas the Tank Engine Woody Woodpecker Yogi Bear Radio City Christmas Spectacular and Character Count Kids sing a Song', although it was never sung. Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises from the Muppet Babies Gonzo secretly munches away at a box of cookies, the other babies tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated Bear in the Big Blue House, Bear and Ojo takes viewers on a guided tour of his Big Blue House, Meanwhile Pip and Pop and The Gang describes his favorite things about his home. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. Dinosaur Train Mr Pteranodon teaches the kids his fishing method, Buddy and Tiny work together as a team to catch fish in the big pond. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie searches for a pot of gold and meets a leprechaun find the rainbow leprechaun, but his treasure some golden biscuits. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Hip Hop Harry Kelli is inclined toward ballet. She leads others to throw a birthday party for Pinky. The two are shown to get along well together Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate • Sheira & Loli's, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk and Pink-a-Dink Sing a Songs and Dance to Help Bluedles All About Citizenship What Did Go To The Universal Studios Florida to See All New Kids for Character The Movie other DVD come to year the Best of Kids For Character all see the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Muppet Babies, Bear in the Big Blue House, Dinosaur Train, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Hip Hop Harry, Dittydoodle Work, Dora, Diego, Alicia, Isa, Sonic the Hedgehog, Buzz Lightyear, Clifford, SpongeBob, T-Bone, Cleo, Love-a-lot Bear, Charlie Brown, Lucille "Lucy" van Pelt, Shermy, Snoopy, Tenderheart Bear, Wish Bear, Sonya Lee, Eddie, Michael, Maggie, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Pop Wheely, Leyda Aleyli, Character Count Kids and the audience set to work for the Kids For Character, although it was never sung. Cast from Children's Party at the Palace Cast *''François Nguyen as Tom Selleck'' *''Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo'' *''Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal'' *''Bob West as Barney'' *''Julie Johnson as Baby Bop'' *''Patty Wirtz as B.J.'' *''Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle'' *''Shari Lewis as Lamb Chop'' *''Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah'' *''Gordon Pinsent as King Babar'' *''Jeff Bergman as Pillsbury Doughboy'' *''Allan Sherman as The Cat in the Hat'' *''Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone'' *''Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble'' *''Lorenzo Music as Garfield'' *''George O'Hanlon as George Jetson'' *''Mark Ritts as Kino'' *''Marsha Moreau as Madeline'' *''Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald'' *''Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit'' *''Don Messick as Scooby-Doo'' *''Paul Nicholas as Spot and Sally'' *''Mel Blanc as Woody Woodpecker'' *''Daws Butler as Yogi Bear'' *''Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear'' Previews #Barney Live In New York City #Barney's Fun & Games #Sing & Dance With Barney #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #It Time For Counting #Barney In Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise! Live! #Barney's Once Upon A Time #Barney Good Day Good Night #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Borrowers VHS #Franklin VHS #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #CATS - The Video Trailer #Groundling Marsh VHS #Joe Scruggs Live! #Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS Category:Classical Music Category:Barney Home Video Season 1-3